Nothing but Bad Company in the Streets of Japan
by BuffaloSoldia115
Summary: Bad Company, a force in the US army for the rejects and accused, who are deemed expendable by the army, sent for duty. Follow B-Company squad Bravo-One Charlie, as they are sent into the streets of Japan for a search, rescue, and support mission. Who and what will they meet along the way, and can they get them out? Or will their superiors leave them to die as replaceable soldiers?
1. Chapter 1: Our Stop

**Another one of my ideas. Note: I'm going to get to The Last Of Us/HOTD, and Outlast/HOTD soon, but I'm capturing another idea I've just recently had. So I'm putting up the first chapter so I can write more later. Ok everyone, this will be a treat! Battlefield Bad Company/HOTD. **

**I think Bad Company is the best Battlefield game! JUST SAYING!**

**Ok, enjoy!**

* * *

Deep within the US Army, exists an elite force. The 222nd army battalion, The B-Company. They call it Bad Company, where they get together all the mismatches and rejects for serving their country as cannon fodder instead of being hauled to prison.

_**September 2013**_

_**Location: Japan**_

_**Time: 1700 Hours**_

Bad Company is being deployed to Japan to assist the Special Defense Force for containing the outbreak. The story follows B-Company squad, Bravo-One Charlie. These are the men: Private Terrance Sweetwater, the brains. Private George Haggard, demolition expert. Sergeant Samuel Redford, the leader. And last but not least, Private Preston Marlowe, the…uh…new guy.

They were being flown above the streets of Japan, looking at the mayhem.

"So uh, let me get this straight. They want us to go in, and assist some fancy Japanese defense force just to contain something?" Haggard asked.

"That's right Haggard!" Redford said.

"Didn't they say anything about what was going on?" Sweetwater asked.

"They didn't give me much Intel, but there have been reports about people eating other people." Redford explained.

"Oh, so this is like the fanciest horror movie!" Haggard said.

"I don't know Haggard. Can I really believe that?" Marlowe asked.

The pilot then said that this was their stop. They looked down to see that they were hovering above a city street surrounded by buildings.

"Alright guys, you ready?" Redford asked.

"Hell yeah!" Sweetwater said.

Sweetwater cocked his M249 LMG. Haggard did the same with his 870MCS Shotgun, he also put his M136 Bazooka on his back. Marlowe cocked his M416 Assault Rifle.

"Good! Then Shut up!" Redford said.

He cocked his own weapon, which was an M416 Assault Rifle.

"But-"

"SHUT UP!" Redford interjected Sweetwater.

They used ropes to get down to the streets.

"Alright, so now what?" Marlowe asked.

Someone contacted them on the com-radio.

"_Bravo-One Charlie, this is Mike-One Juliet, over!"_

"Oh hey, Miss July! How you doin'?" Sweetwater asked.

"Mike-One Juliet this is Bravo-One Charile over." Redford responded.

"_Your first set of orders are to spread out and search for survivors. I'll get back to you with further orders out."_

"So wait, that's why they dropped us off in the middle of Japan? To rescue some lousy civilians, who'll barely recognize what we're saying, and they'll probably try and cut us up to teenie tiny pieces with their katanas and what-not." Haggard stated.

"Well you heard the lady. Let's go." Redford ordered.

They wondered around the streets, but only found undead to shoot.

"Ya know, I kind of like this place. Looks like somewhere I can go for a vacation!" Haggard said.

"Sure, if you don't mind the zombies, or the smell of death." Redford said.

"Actually guys, you know this is mainly like some of those earlier pandemics. Like the 14th century black death, or…you don't really care do you?" Sweetwater said.

They were finished shooting down the undead.

"So Hags, what do you like about this place?" Sweetwater asked.

"Well, I kind of like the sight of cherry blossom being tossed around in the wind. Don't judge!" Haggard said.

"Don't worry Haggard! I like it too!" Marlowe said.

"Ok ok! Listen up! Let's just try and find anyone who's not dead and go back home in time for dinner." Redford said.

"So, where should we start? Building to building, or what?" Marlowe asked sarcastically.

"Or!"

Haggard pointed to a bridge down the street. All they could see were some police cars blocking the way.

"Ok fine! Maybe someone's holding up there, or somethin'." Redford said.

"So Sarge, are we gonna go?" Marlowe asked.

Redford gave out a long sigh while putting his hand on his face. Then he decided what to do.

"Alright, we're gonna see if anyone needs our help on that bridge over there, once and if we find anyone alive, we contact Miss July so she can bring an extraction chopper! Understood!"

Marlowe, Haggard, and Sweetwater gave a nod.

"Then let's go fools!" Redford said.

Redford started to run forward towards the bridge.

"You heard the Sarge." Marlowe said.

He started to run forward, following Redford.

"There better be some sexy cheerleader, or some hot blonde nurse for us to rescue!" Haggard said.

He started to run.

"Psh, as if we'll ever get that lucky!" Sweetwater said.

Sweetwater started to run, now he was right beside Haggard.

"Beside, we're Bad Company. Our luck is never supposed to be that high!" Sweetwater reminded.

"HEY SWEET!" Redford called back.

"WHAT?!" Sweetwater asked.

"Just shut up and move yo ass!" Redford said.


	2. Chapter 2: Acta Non Verba

**On the bridge…**

The four had reached the bridge.

"Ok, so now we're gonna have to go over these cars!" Redford ordered.

"Why not just blow 'em up." Haggard said holding a grenade.

"What if there's someone in there. Even your dream girl?" Sweetwater asked.

"Fine." Haggard sighed.

He put the grenade away. The four made their way over the cars and his behind a police car and saw figures in the distance. There were some figures moving very quickly, and they were hitting some other slow moving people.

"Those must be some the first living people we've seen all day." Marlowe said.

"Ya think?" Redford said.

"So Sarge, are we gonna go shoot 'em up? Or are we going to stay here and wait to die?" Sweetwater asked.

The three then noticed Haggard was gone.

"Where'd Haggard go?" Redford asked.

They looked ahead and noticed Haggard was running towards the people up front.

"ACTA NON VERBA!" Haggard shouted.

"I hate to say this, but Haggard's right. We're need to act, we can't be sittin' here talking!" Redford said.

"So, are we going in?" Marlowe asked.

"Move out." Redford ordered.

Redford, Marlowe, and Sweetwater ran forward and joined Haggard in the fire fight against some of the undead that were surrounding some civilians. There were two teenage girls: One with pink hair and glasses and wearing a Japanese school uniform. The other with purple hair, also wearing a Japanese school uniform, and she was holding a wooden sword. There was big chubby looking boy with a Japanese school uniform, wearing glasses, had black hair, and this custom built staple gun. Lastly, there was a blonde haired woman wearing a white shirt, a ripped skirt, and a big chest.

"How many of these things are there?!" Marlowe yelled.

"Just shut up and shoot 'em down!" Haggard said.

Marlowe and Redford took one side, while Haggard and Sweetwater took the toher.

The high school students just stood and watched the four soldiers shooting down the zombies, from left and right. After all, they couldn't do much now that the army arrived, and came in with the guns to save them. The only who was persisting however, was the girl with the sword.

"They still keep coming!" Sweetwater yelled.

"Well, shoot 'em all in the head! That should get 'em down more faster!" Haggard said.

The blonde woman suddenly tripped and fell on top of the pink-haired girl.

"TAKAGI!" The chubby boy said.

"Marlowe, help them up!" Redford said.

Marlowe did as Redford ordered, and ran over to the two down girls to lend a hand.

A roar from a motorcycle was suddenly heard. Everyone looked up and saw motorcycle in the air with a teenage boy and girl, who were both wearing a Japanese school uniform. The boy had dark hair, and the girl had brown hair, she was holding a stick from an old broom, using it like a spear. She jumped off and took out some of the zombies that were right behind Redford and Marlowe. On the other side, Sweetwater was struggling to get more bullets into his gun. The boy on the motorcycle threw the chubby kid a revolver. The kid fired and saved Sweetwater from an incoming zombie.

"Thanks kid!" Sweetwater said.

The kid just stared blankly at Sweetwater. Haggard had finished off the remaining zombies on their side of the bridge.

"YEEHAW!" He yelled.

On Marlowe's and Redford's side, they received support from the kid on the motorcycle and the purple haired girl. They moved out of the way so the motorcycle wouldn't hit them. The boy grabbed the girls hand and sent her flying into the air and she performed a spin with her sword. She landed and took out the last three zombies on the bridge.

"Well, that was fun." Haggard said.

"Alright guys, come over here!" Redford said.

Sweetwater and Haggard started to walk towards their Sergeant, but Haggard stopped and looked at the blonde lady.

"Well heeeeeello!"

Sweetwater had to pull him away. The high school students looked at them funny.

"Alright guys, so I'll call in to Miss July." Redford said.

"What do we do?" Haggard asked.

"Try and communicate with those civilians." Redford said.

"I took a little bit Japanese…" Marlowe said.

"Well Marlowe, lucky for you! I'd hoped to go to Japan one day and find some nerdy geek girl to talk with! So, I guess today's the day my lessons are gonna work out." Sweetwater said.

Marlow and Sweetwater turned around and noticed the brown haired girl hugging the blonde haired woman. They walked up to them.

"Americans?" The purple haired girl questioned.

"Wait, how many of you speak English?" Sweetwater asked.

Everyone raised their hands.

"Looks like they didn't pay off-"

"Cut it out Preston!" Sweetwater said.

"I didn't finish! I was going to say yet. They didn't pay off yet!" Preston said.

"So! Would you like to tell us your names?" Sweetwater asked.

The dark haired boy who was holding the motorcycle stepped forward.

"My name is Takashi Komuro. The pink haired girl is Saya Takagi. The blonde woman, who's our school nurse is Shizuka Marikawa. And-"

"Can you just let everyone introduce themselves instead of you doing it?!" Saya asked angrily.

The brown haired girl stepped forward while Takashi stepped back.

"My name's Rei Miyomoto." She said.

She stepped back and the chubby kid introduced himself.

"Khota Hirano. And I really like this gun!" He said holding his revolver.

"And my name's Saeko Busijima. I'm more of a swords lady." The purple haired girl said.

"So, I suppose you little gang of still in school kids want to know why soldiers like us are out here." Sweetwater said.

"Yeah!" Saya said.

Sweetwater turned around, but was shocked to see the Sarge and Haggard standing behind him.

"You don't have to tell me Sweets. I caught everyone's name." Redford said.

"Same here. And Halleujah! I think my dreams have come true!" Haggard said.

His focus was on Shizuka.

"Well. I'm the leader here. Sergeant Redford of the 222nd army battalion. B-Company." Redford said.

"It's great that we have some help!" Shizuka said.

Redford introduced his men.

"That one over there is Private George Haggard, our demolitions expert. Private Terrance Sweetwater…he never shuts his god damn mouth!"

"Sarge! I'm only speak when I-"

"Shut up Sweetwater! And that's Private Preston Marlowe. He's a new guy, but I've seen him through great fights. A commendable soldier nonetheless."

"Ah shucks Sarge." Marlowe said.

Redford's com-radio was starting to buzz.

"Everyone be quiet! Gotta take this call!" Redford said.

Redford answered the radio

"This is Bravo-One Charlie actual, over!"

"_Bravo-One Charlie this is Mic-One Juliet!"_

"So about our extraction bird! Over!"

"_I hate to disappoint you Sarge, but almost all of our airforce is currently in the US and Russia. There's no way I can get you one to Japan. Over."_

"So what? Are you leaving us here to dry, AGAIN!"

"_However, the army's dropping you a supply drop for support. Head to these coordinates, pick up the supply's and try to get out on your own. I'll get back to you later Sergeant. Out."_

"What's wrong Sarge?" Haggard asked.

Redford looked at the high school students, and his squad.

"Listen up everyone. You want the good news or the bad news?"

"Give me the news with Beef Jerky!" Haggard said.

"They ain't gonna pick us up." Redford said.

"WHAT?!" Came from everyone.

"But the army's dropping us some supply's at a nearby High rise. We need to get to it and stack up!" Redford said.

"Sounds good Sarge." Sweetwater said.

"So, let's take some moments to cool off. Let's discuss this under the bridge" Marlowe said.

**Later…**

It was getting a little bit darker. Bravo-One Charlie and the group of High school students were below the bridge they were just on.

"I know a High rise not too far from here! It's just a short walk from here." Shizuka said.

"So, is that your home?" Haggard asked.

"Your boyfriends perhaps?" Saya asked.

"No no no! Nothing like that! It's my girlfriends! She's always away with her job. So she left me some keys to get in." Shizuka said.

"What else is there?" Marlowe asked.

"It's also got one of those big cars! The one's that looks like a tank. BIG!" Shizuka said.

She waved out her arms, and her breasts were jiggling.

"Man…I could die happy right now." Haggard thought.

"Let's get a move on before it gets to dark!" Redford said.

"Um hello! We're not listening to some random group of Americans." Saya said.

"You know something Saya?"

"What Sarge?" Saya sarcastically asked.

"You and Sweetwater both fit together like a puzzle." Redford said.

"SARGE! Me and her? NO WAY! I'm too old for her!" Sweetwater said.

"This is my point! You two never shut the hell up! LET'S GET GOING PEOPLE!" Redford said.

Marlowe looked at Saeko.

"Sorry about the Sarge." Marlowe said.

"No it's fine. I'm glad some help arrived so we can have a chance to get out of here. Thank you." Saeko said.

"Just doin' my duty." Preston said.

Everyone started to walk towards the high rise, with the guide of Shizuka.


	3. Chapter 3: We Gotta Deal With it

**Later…**

They got into the entrance of the high rise and Shizuka showed them the vehicle she was talking about. A HUM-V, the military model two, as Khota said it was.

"I told you! It looks like a tank right?" Shizuka said.

"Great initiative, your friend sounds very interesting!" Sweetwater said.

"I bet we're going to have a good sleep tonight! They don't seem like they're going to get over the fence." Rei said.

There were steps leading up towards the high rise.

"Hey look!" Preston pointed.

Everyone noticed flare smoke coming from the top of the building.

"Well that must be our supply drop, let's get to it!" Redford said.

Everyone entered the gates and closed it. Preston went up the stairs first. As soon as he got to the top, he came silently running back down

"We're not alone."

"Let me see!" Redford said.

Redford, Sweetwater, and Haggard went up the stairs. Then saw black uniformed men with XM8 Assault rifles up there and came back down.

"Oh great, not the Mercs!" Sweetwater said.

"They've gotta be real pissed to be tracking B-Company movements here! After all, we took their gold! Remember?" Redford said.

"Let's just kill 'em to teeny tiny pieces." Haggard said.

"No listen, we ain't taking chances. We can't afford the casualties of these civilians. But we have to take them out, but first we'll tell them what we're up against." Redford said.

"Loud and clear Sarge! Loud and clear." Haggard said.

They went back downstairs.

"What's up there?" Saeko asked.

"You didn't even tell us what was up there!" Saya said to Preston.

"Mercs." Preston said.

"Come again?" Takashi asked.

"You little pretty's ever hear about the Legionnaire?" Haggard asked.

"Woah! I thought that was a spook story! An ex-Delta team Captain told me about it." Kohta said.

"Well, it ain't! And those guys over there seem to be our enemy!" Haggard said.

"So, there is something worse than zombies after all." Saeko said.

"Hey want to know what would be great? We've got zombies, the mercs and-"

"What Sweet's, it'd be great if the Russians showed up too?" Preston interjected Sweetwater.

"And the MEC, don't forget them!" Sweetwater said.

"Ok, there isn't too many of them, let's do this quickly." Redford said.

Redford started to run back upstairs, with the other three following.

"Ok, so what are those idiots doing?" Saya asked.

"Their job…" Takashi said.

All Takashi and the others could here was the sound of gunfire roaring through the night. They saw Redford at the top waving, which signalled to come up. Everyone came up and noticed the dead Legionnaire soldiers.

"Hey, that's an XM8 assault rifle!" Kohta said.

"What would you know about it?" Redford asked.

"Well, it has the same engineering as the German G36 made by Heckler & Koch, it was part of this thing, OICW." Kohta explained.

"And what would that be?" Saya asked.

"Objective Individual Combat Weapon, which had a smart grenade launcher system, eventually it did meet some requirements."

"Hmm, I gotta admit, you know some shit Khota, but we still got an air drop to get to!" Redford said.

"Alright, let's go see what that Sweet Miss July dropped us now!" Haggard said.

Haggard started to go to the stairs to get to the top of the high rise, with the others following, however Redford insisted Preston would check out the apartment, and then join them on the roof.

"Sure Sarge." Preston said.

"Yeah, you deserve a break Marlowe. There's no one around to say no for that." Redford said.

Redford, Sweetwater, and Haggard went to the supply drop on the roof, while everyone else followed Shizuka to the apartment. Well, Kohta stayed behind to collect all the ammunition from the dead soldiers, and the XM8 itself, which was also equipped with an XM320 grenade launcher. Kohta scurried to join up with the others at the apartment.

"Hmm, nice…" Preston said.

All the girls went downstairs to take a bath, while Kohta, Takashi, and Preston went to the bedroom to check the place out. Preston sat on the bed with his assault rifle, while Takashi and Khota checked the locker. One locker had boxes of bullets.

"This is a nice place that we've got here. So you gonna check the locker? You want help?" Preston said.

Takashi was about to speak, but he was suddenly hearing laughing coming from the girls downstairs. Preston took off his army helmet and vest, then placed them beside his assault rifle.

"Well, it sounds like they're having fun." Takashi said.

"Wanna go have a peek? We're supposed to, you know that right?" Kohta said.

"I don't want to die just yet though." Takashi said.

"I'm not the type of person for those kind of things." Preston said.

"So let's see, we've got the ammunition. I'd be pissed off if there's nothing in there." Takashi said.

"Well at least we've got a decent assault rifle. Alright then, moment of truth." Khota said.

On the count of three, Kohta and Takashi broke open the locker door with a crow bar.

"You two ok? Oh, well I'll be." Preston said.

There were some rifles in the locker. Khota was really happy about it.

"So, she lives her with a friend right? Who is she? Sara f***ing Palen?" Takashi said.

"Well, whoever she is, she knows how to handle things. We've got a couple snipers, and a crossbow, the Sarge would be impressed." Preston said.

Kohta picked up one of the rifles, and said it was the Springfield M1A1 supermatch with a bayonet, plus he said he do something illegal, which was putting twenty bullets in the mag. The other weapon was an AR-10 Sniper rifle. The last weapon was a Barnette Wildcat C5 British crossbow. Takashi then pulled out a Ithaca M37 shotgun, which Kohta went on about explaining it played an important role in the Vietnam war. Takashi cocked the shotgun, then pointed it towards Kohta.

"Are you nuts! Don't point a thing like that even unloaded!" Kohta said.

"When you need to use it, shoot to kill." Preston said.

"Roger that. I hope that's the only thing I need to point at…" Takashi said.

"If it ever comes down to something like that, don't hesitate to blast my head off!" Kohta said.

"Same here." Takashi said.

"Deal." Kohta said.

"Hey by the way, Marlowe. Don't you have family to worry about to?" Takashi asked.

"I do, but my father was a veteran in the Vietnam War, he'd probably he hiding out in a bunker somewhere in the US. I'm sure they're fine." Preston said.

Takashi and Kohta started to load the bullets into the magazines. Preston sat down to help out, but Kohta really insisted that he and Takashi could handle it.

"Ok then, I'm not stopping you. If you want, go right ahead. I'm gonna go check on my squad." Preston said.

"Bring back more guns!" Kohta said.

"Sure!" Preston said.

Preston put his army vest and helmet back on, then grabbed his assault rifle, and exited the apartment to go to the roof. He climbed a lot of stairs, but found Sweetwater, Redford, and Haggard laying out some equipment.

"Oh hey Preston! You're just in time!" Haggard said.

"Come on Pres! Sit down, join us!" Sweetwater said.

Preston went towards them.

"So what to do we got?" Preston asked.

"Well, here's what Miss July dropped us." Redford said.

He then layed out what they had. Some C4, a laser designator, which also serves as a pair of binoculars, a deployable M60 with plenty of ammo, hand grenades, flare guns, and some flashlights and suppressors that could be attached to their guns. There was even food supply's as well. Beef Jerky, energy bars, and water.

"Seems like Miss July really wants us to survive." Preston said.

"She's doing what she can. We're probably the only B-company squad left in this god forsaken country!" Redford said.

"So, let's bring all the goods downstairs! I wanna munch on some beef jerky." Haggard said.

"Well, we found some weapons, if that works." Preston said.

"Like what?" Redford asked.

"M1A1 Springfield, and a AR-10. A British crossbow, and a Ithaca M37 shotgun." Preston said.

"Not bad, not bad." Redford said.

Preston led the others back to the apartment with all the equipment. They went to the bedroom, and found that Takashi and Kohta were done with the guns, and the news was turned on. Something about a protest on a nearby bridge.

"Well, this is going to hell really quickly." Sweetwater said.

There was protest about the pandemic, trying to condemn the biological weapon created by the Japanese and American governments.

"I've never heard of any secret project of the US." Redford said.

There were gunshots heard in the background, and the protest leader continued.

"I think it's something about that they've done something, and they're demanding the police to go home." Sweetwater said.

"Ok Sweet's, maybe your Japanese language skills may have paid off after all." Preston said.

They noticed the police officer shooting the protest leader in the head.

"Let's get the hell out of here before we end up dead!" Redford said.

"Wait a minute, gotta fill me up first." Haggard said.

Haggard took out some beef jerky and started to munch on it. Shizuka, who was wearing a towel, was coming right behind Takashi and trying to kiss him, but Takashi was trying to push her away by pushing her breasts, which resulted Shizuka moaning.

"Halleujah…" Haggard whispered to himself.

"Heh, I'll be right outside on the balcony if you need me…" Redford said.

Takashi then had to carry Shizuka away because she was tired.

"Well, this is awkward…" Sweetwater said.

Rei had already come upstairs and asked if she was interrupting anything. Takashi said she wasn't, then Rei collapsed to the floor with exhaustion, she cried about being out of contact with her mom and dad, plus Hasashi being dead. Takashi brought Shiuka downstairs and put her down on the floor, then put a blanket over her. Takashi also noticed Saya asleep on the couch.

**Later…**

Takashi went to the kitchen to look at the food.

"Komuro, late night snake will be ready soon. Also tomorrow's lunch."

Saeko was there too, and when Takashi was saying how he loved girls apartments, he noticed Saeko in a apron, also wearing a thong.

"I haven't noticed a ti-, I mean thing. They'll come attit-, attack." Takashi said.

"You and Hirono are looking out for us, I really want to show my appreciation. And I mean I really want you to know."

Rei then called Takashi up.

"Pay attention to her. At times, girls pretend to be helpless." Saeko said.

"Do you Miss Busijima?" Takashi asked.

"Well, I'd rather want to be called Saeko. But you can call me that after some practice." Saeko said.

Rei called Takashi again, then he went upstairs to sit with her. Sweetwater came down to the kitchen.

"So, Saeko. What's going on here?" He asked.

"Cooking, laundry. Um, Private Sweetwater, I would like to ask you something." Saeko said.

"You can cal me Terrance, or Sweets, or whatever you may prefer, but yeah, ask away." Sweetwater said.

"What is your story in this B-Company the Sarge said?" Saeko asked.

"Bad Company? Oh, it's really funny actually. I got transferred because of a virus on the US army's network!" Sweetwater chuckled.

"What about everyone else?" Saeko asked.

"Haggard? He blew up an ammo dump in eastern Paris, the Sarge transferred to get his service reduced. And Preston…I don't know. I think he said something about a chopper, crashing into some army dude's limousine."

"Well, that sounds like a great story. I'm really glad that you're here. I understand that your military could've dropped you off somewhere in the US, but they chose you to be dropped here. Thank you for sticking with us."

"Well, you're welcome Saeko. Um, I gonna have to go back upst-"

A dog's barking was suddenly coming from outside.

"Oh great, a dog." Sweetwater said.

Sweetwater went upstairs and noticed Redford, Preston, and Haggard were waiting.

"Got some bad news." Redford said.

"How bad?" Sweetwater asked.

He was gestured by Haggard to look himself off the balcony, and there was a bunch of zombies below, surrounding the high rise.

"Great, so that you've seen that aren't we gonna go down there and shoot 'em up?" Haggard asked.

"I would say yes, but the suppressors we got are lower quality. If we just spray and pray, we'll be asking for it once the noise comes into a big play again." Redford said.

"The hunger never ended…they never ended." Takashi said.


	4. Chapter 4: Rest In Pieces

Saeko came up to take a look at the undead below. Bravo-One Charlie, Takashi, Kohta, with his AR-10, and Saeko were watching a man being eaten.

"Oh, so that's nice. Very nice, I mean, look at that!" Sweetwater said.

"You scared?" Haggard taunted.

"No, I mean, I know fighting the Russians was fun an all, with their bodies lying everywhere, but man, this is a whole new level!" Sweetwater said.

"Alright squad, stack up, load up. We're leaving." Redford said.

Redford, Sweetwater, and Marlowe stepped into the bedroom to get ready, while Haggard remained behind.

"Do you worry your pretty little heads." He said.

Haggard joined his squad. They were attaching suppressor to their guns, and loading and splitting all the equipment they got from the supply drop.

"Alright, we're good to go. Now we just gotta figure out a plan." Redford said.

"Hold on Sarge, we just see what's going on out there." Sweetwater said.

"You already got an update! NEWS FLASH: People are being eaten alive!" Haggard said.

"Marlowe, you go check." Redford said.

"Sure Sarge." Preston said.

Saeko entered the bedroom, and Takashi was talking to her about the situation. Saeko didn't like it, but this is what things were like now. She was telling Takashi that being manly isn't enough anymore, then went back downstairs. Takashi took a look down at the streets, and noticed the slaughter.

"It's all gone to hell." Takashi said.

Marlowe used his laser designator to point to a house nearby, surrounded by a gate. He saw this man with a dress shirt and tie, and dress pants, with a little pink-haired girl.

"Look over there." Preston pointed.

Takashi and Preston looked to the man and the girl. They were watching for a brief moment, until the man was stabbed with a spear, and fell back at the gate entrance, which the gate opened. They could see the man die, and the little girl crying, which was drawing in some of the un-dead, due to the sound.

"Rock and roll!" Kohta suddenly said.

He cocked his sniper, and fired a shot into a zombies, that was about to get the girl.

"Good shootin' kid, that's what they get!" Preston said.

"For going after a little girl!" Kohta said.

Redford joined them to see what was going on.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked.

"Here Sarge, take a look." Preston said.

He pointed the Sarge to the house where the girl was being cornered, and he noticed Kohta's shooting skills.

"Hmm impressive, keep mowin' down fire. We're goin' in." Redford said.

He cocked his M416, and gave a grin. Takashi went inside, Haggard and Sweetwater was seeing what was going on, then they rushed downstairs, along with Redford, and Preston. They came across Rei on the stairs, and noticed Saeko was down there to.

"What's going on? Takashi said there was a little girl who needs us." Rei asked.

"That's exactly what's goin' on." Redford said.

"He's made his decision." Saeko said.

"Oh, not without backup he ain't." Haggard said cocking his shotgun.

Haggard walked pass Saeko, out the front door.

"I completely agree with Haggs." Sweetwater said.

He followed Haggard, outside.

"Here, here. Haggard really knows how to take action." Redford said.

"Damn right. I love that guy!" Preston said.

Redford and Preston went to the front gate, and saw Takashi getting ready to ride a motorcycle.

"Alright Takashi, you ready?" Sweetwater called up.

Takashi sparked the engine a couple times.

"Alright he's ready. Let's go kill 'em!" Haggard said.

Rei and Saeko came out and offered to open the gate for them. Redford and Preston took place on the right, while Sweetwater and Haggard took place on the left.

"Ready?" Saeko said.

Redford gave a nod, then Rei and Saeko opened the gate. Takashi drove forward, while the four began to shoot all the un-dead. The suppressors were really helping, it was silent enough so that not too many of the un-dead are attracted.

"Ok, Marlowe with me! You two, cover us, and SHUT UP!" Redford ordered.

They continued down the street to catch up to Takashi, and kept laying down fire on the zombies. They sprinted so hard to keep up with Takashi, and Kohta was still providing some cover as well.

"Keep doing that!" Sweetwater waved up to Kohta.

They continued the runnin', the gunnin', the reloadin'. All of it, just to help Takashi rescue ONE, little girl. They reached near the house, and used some hand grenades to blow through the horde surrounding the front. They noticed Takashi was with the little pink haired girl in a corner, with a dog. The girl was looking at the four soldiers, bewildered, just like Takashi was before.

"Everyone okay?" Redford asked.

"I'm fine!" Sweetwater said.

"Still human!" Haggard said.

"Good Sarge!" Preston said.

They turned their attention to the man the girl was looking at, sadly.

"Hey misters, that man there, he's my dad."

Haggard and Preston whispered for a second, then thought it would be a good idea to put down their guns and get on their knees, and pray quietly.

"Hey don't you worry, he didn't die in vain. He's still out there, watching out for you." Haggard said.

"We will make sure that this man is eternally at peace." Redford promised.

Sweetwater was quiet about things, seeing that a lot of the zombies were piling up at the gate. Redford put his weapon down, then got on one knee, and put one hand over his chest.

"Wow, this is all nice, that we're still able to do this…" Sweetwater said.

"Sweets, just-"

"I know, I know, shut up. Got it Sarge."

Sweetwater got down as well, but noticed a patch of pink flowers nearby. He left his weapon on the ground, and picked one, while Takashi got a dress shirt to cover the girl's dad's body. Sweetwater walked over to the girl and gave her the flower.

"We all know what your father did was brave, he died trying to protect you. He shall rest fine kid, knowing that you're safe."

The girl started to tear up over Sweetwater's statement, and he comforted her when she hugged Sweetwater.

"There, there. We'll continue your father's mission, we promise."

An explosion was heard from outside, and all the zombies were getting annihilated by bombs, that wasn't coming from either of the groups. They all immediately stood up and picked up their weapons.

"Haggard!" Redford accused.

"It wasn't me Sarge! Actually, silly me! That should be a good thing blowing 'em all to pieces." Haggard said.

"God damn, seems the Mercs are still on our tail." Redford said.

Preston used his binoculars, to zoom into Kohta, still on the patio with his sniper. He was signalling there were ten soldiers, and Preston picked up that it was the Legionnaire when Kohta showed his XM8 assault rifle.

"Guys, we do have Mercs on our tail…" Preston said.

They looked outside, there were ten mercenaries walking over the annihilated corpses.

"What are we gonna do?" Sweetwater asked.

"Why don't you think of somethin' smarty pants!" Haggard said.

"Oh, both of you, SHUT UP! Follow me!"

Redford went out the gate, and open fired on the mercenaries, with the other three joining in. When they finished firing, the suppressors they had, gave out.

"Alright, let's get back." Redford said.

Preston hand gestured to go back to the high rise, but the rest of the group already came with the vehicle to pick them up. Kohta was on the top with the Itacha M37 shotgun.

"Alright, I guess it's all clear." Preston said.

Gunfire was coming from the other sides of the streets, Mercenaries.

"Just shoot 'em! Kill 'em!" Haggard shouted.

Sweetwater got into the vehicle, and pulled out the M60. He made Kohta move out of the way and placed it on top of the vehicle hood. He supported his three friends, fighting the Legionnaire on all fronts. Countless minutes of shooting, and the mercenaries were dead.

"That's some Baaaad Company for yeh!" Haggard said.

"Just get in the vehicle Hags!" Redford said.

Taskashi and the girl got into the vehicle, but that left no room for Preston, Haggard, and Redford.

"Guess we'd better hang on." Preston said.

They got on top of the vehicle, and looked for something to hold on to.

"Well, it ain't a truck-a-sorus Rex! But she'll do just fine!" Haggard said.

"Ok everyone, hang on!" Shizuka said.

* * *

**How am I doin' so far? Good? Bad? I hope you're enjoying the story, it makes me happy to be doing a crossover of one of the best Battlefield games, with one of my first anime I ever watched. See you later!**


	5. Chapter 5: Where are we going?

Shizuka was driving the vehicle. The four were sitting on top of the car, with Kohta and the little girl. Saya was standing up from inside the vehicle through the vehicles cap.

**(Preston)**

_So there we were, in Japan, cramped up in an army vehicle, owned by some military chick, with a bunch of young high school students, hot nurse, little girl, a dog, and my fellow squad mates, crossing the water to another side of the city listening to the chubby boy who knows his way around guns, sing row row your boat to sooth the little girl. Her name's Alice, she's probably been through a lot ever since this whole thing began. We watched as her father was killed in front of her eyes. No one said this new world we are in was going to be easy. We barely got any plan to get out. Left by our superiors, I would say our luck was improving, but the circumstances were a little bit special, but, as always on the battlefield, you might want to just hang on tight._

"WOAH!"

"I gotcha Hags!" Redford said pulling up Haggard before he could fall into the river.

"Thanks Sarge, you really got my back for real!"

"Don't you all die on my last mission!" Redford said.

"What about me?" Sweetwater asked.

"Shut up Sweetwater, all of you, don't get bitten. Especially, everyone!" Redford said.

"Oh, thank you Redford." Kohta smiled.

"That's Sarge to you boy!" Redford scolded.

Kohta then turned attention back to Alice to sing row your boat again.

"Alright, now the filk version! _Shoot, shoot, shoot your gun! Kill them all right now! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! Life is but a SCREAM!_"

"Hey fat otaku, don't teach a little girl a folk song like that! Don't bastardise mother goose!" Saya said.

"Wake up everyone! We're getting to the other side." Came from Shizuka.

"Well, hold on!" Preston yelled.

They made it out of the water and on land once again. Redford, Sweetwater, Haggard, and Preston jumped off, down to the ground.

"Holy hell! That was one hell of a bump!" Haggard said.

Takashi, Kohta jumped down, and helped Alice down. Everyone came out of the Hum-V. The girls went to the other side of the vehicle to get dressed into Shizuka's friend's clothes that she brought.

"Yeah whatever. Let's just get our weapons and equipment together, scan for Mercs and those undead bastards!"

Bravo-One Charlie got their weapons and equipment. Redford climbed a hill and, scanned the top which was a street, with his weapon.

"Hey come up here guys! I ain't dyin' alone up here if anything else comes by!" Redford called down.

"You got it Sarge! Dyin' with all of you, sure! I'll do it in Japan! Better than Europe!" Sweetwater said.

"Yeah sure Sarge! For once I agree with Sweets!" Haggard said.

Haggard and Sweetwater joined the Sarge on top of the hill.

"Come on Preston!" Redford said.

"Yeah, don't worry! I'm dyin' beside you guys too!" Preston called.

He joined them up there, and scanned the streets. It was empty and quiet, with buildings in front of them, and nothing but road on their left and right.

"So um, now that we're here, who would you go for from one of those chicks?" Haggard asked.

"Really Haggard? And…you might wanna keep it down." Sweetwater said.

"Well Haggs, I married, I have three bastard kids who might be dead by now, so, the only option would be that nurse." Redford said.

"Sarge I'm impressed, you have my taste. That hair, those tits, and her medical knowledge, yup, bingo!" Haggard said.

"Well, I, I, I don't know." Sweetwater said.

"Nah, Sweetwater would probably go with Saya, eh Sweets?" Preston mocked.

"Maybe, if I was her age-"

"Well, both my dad is over five years older than my mom! So why not Sweets. You're both brainiacs, and you don't ever shut that trap of yours." Haggard said.

"Oh ha, ha, very funny." Sweetwater said.

"But Haggs is kind of right, when you and her talk, you never stop, not until later at least. And besides, I thought you guys had a thing for Miss July." Redford said.

"I wonder…" Preston said.

"What buddy?" Haggard asked.

"Would we ever meet the woman?" Preston asked.

"I don't know, I'd doubt it." Redford said.

"Maybe if the rest of B-Company is out there, then maybe we'll have to meet her face-to-face before we die." Haggard said.

"Don't get your hopes too high, especially with these girls. They're out of our league." Preston said.

"Speaking of which, are they done yet?" Haggard asked.

He went to the edge of the hill and checked. It turns out they were done.

"_Dagnabit!" _He thought.

"Like the new clothes! It's alright, you can come up! But it's no different than where we came from though." He waved.

"OK!" Shizuka responded.

She brought up the vehicle, and Bravo-One Charlie stepped to the side. The vehicle got some air, and landed on the street.

"Alright, so, we gotta keep moving, and watch out for the damn Legionnaire!" Redford said.

"Well, Saya's house is in the second block of hagashi district, we're probably going to have to go there first since it's the closest." Takashi said.

"Hmm, what kind of house are we talking?" Redford asked.

"Well, it does have a gate perimeter, plus it's kinda like a mansion…" Saya said.

"Hmm, alright, that'll work. So we can keep an eye out for those mercenaries." Redford said.

"Hey guys, remind me, when was the last time we were in a mansion?" Preston asked.

"Well, remember the palace in Serdaristan?" Sweetwater asked.

"Oh yeah, and speaking of which, I wonder how Serdar is doing." Redford said.

"That was guy was alright, maybe dead, or probably shootin' zombies with a gold AK." Haggard said.

"Ah come on! Just shut up and get in the damn vehicle already!" Redford said.

**Later...**

After driving through the streets, it was still quiet. Redford's com started to buzz suddenly.

_"Bravo-One Charlie this is Mike-One Juliet! You still breathing, over?"_

"Yeah, we're absolutely fine. No one's KIA, my whole squad is still active, over."

_"That's good to hear, be advised, the Legionnaire presence in Japan is enormous."_

"Yeah, we noticed. So any support coming for us, over?"

_"Well, you can use that laser designator I dropped you. Air strikes are now available for you Sarge."_

"Yeah, ok, out."

Then zombies were being seen on the streets.

"Alright, you guys go, get out of here!" Redford told everyone.

He jumped off.

"Sorry everyone, gotta stick with the Sarge!" Haggard said.

Haggard joined Redford, and began shooting the zombies.

"Hey Kohta, you know how to shoot an M60?" Sweetwater asked.

"Uh...sure?" Kohta said.

"You may need to use it, here!"

He dropped the M60, and the ammo for it.

"Good luck!"

Preston looked at Kohta, then jumped off the car as well. The four watched the car drive away.

"Are you sure we're really doin' this?" Preston asked.

"Well we gotta clear out most of 'em, so keep firing!" Redford said.

"I here ya Sarge! But there won't be anywhere to hide!" Haggard said.

"Then dig a fucking hole!" Redford yelled.

All the bullets, all the explosions, all the mayhem, the un-dead fell before the squad.

"Ok, we need to find that vehicle!" Redford said.

Then they were hearing gunshots in the distance.

"I think I know where they are! Follow me!" Sweetwater said.

Sweetwater ran down the street, and followed the gunshot sounds, then they saw a huge crowd of zombies, with the vehicle at the end, which was up against a fence.

"Holy hell, that's a lot." Preston said.

"Just kill 'em for the love of christ!" Haggard said.

He took off his Bazooka and started to fire.

"Well, what you waitin' for?" Haggard asked.

Everyone took out some hand grenades and started to throw them in the crowd of zombies, who were currently occupied from Takashi and his group.

"Die already you stubborn bastards!" Sweetwater yelled.

They were suddenly noticing some men in firefighter suits on the other side of the wired fence, and they were shooting water at the zombies.

"Over there!" Haggard pointed.

He pointed to Takashi and Saeko at the top of some stairs on the left.

"I'll make sure they're safe, you guys just go!" Haggard said.

Haggard shot through the zombies in his path, then joined Saeko and Takashi.

"How you doin'? Miss me?" Haggard asked sarcastically.

Haggard watched his squad get to the other side of the zombie crowd, then hopped over the fence.

"I'll see you guys later!" Haggard yelled.

"Don't do anything stupid Hags!" Sweetwater yelled.

"MEET US AT THE HOUSE!" Redford called.

"Gotcha!" Haggard yelled back.

"I have a hard time believing there's going to be more help..." Saeko said.

"You already got it Saeko. I'm here." Haggard said.

"Come on, I know this area." Takashi said.

Haggard and Saeko followed Takashi, then they heard Saya screaming to go to her house.

"Well, we get it, sheesh! She really is like Sweetwater." Haggard joked.


	6. Chapter 6: That's Me!

**(Preston)**

_So, there he went. Haggard went off with Takashi and Saeko, while we got the hell out. It turned out it was Takagi's mother who had gotten us out of that hell hole. Their house was big, almost serves like a fortress, other men working around the clock to keep it maintained. At least me, Sarge, Sweets, we can have a little down-time, for the time being. Or so we think…_

"TANK!" Sweetwater yelled.

"Marlowe, use the laser designator before it reaches the house!" Sarge yelled.

Preston pointed the laser designator at the tank that was far away, and was focused on the tank.

_"This is 07 at 12 miles now bearing 2708 angels 3, stand by for JDAM" _

He watched the missile hit the tank, and explode in a fiery blitz.

"Legionnaire's closing in us fast, we gotta inform the head!" Redford said.

Redford walked off. He walked past Saya.

"Hey, if this is your house, then I need to speak with your mother! She's the head of this right?"

Saya stopped, and looked like she was going to explode with rage.

"Is something the matter? I can't speak to her?" Redford asked.

"No, it's alright. You can…follow me." Saya responded.

Saya took Redford to a room, with the woman that saved them earlier.

"Mom, my uh…Sergeant wants to speak to you." Saya said.

"Ok…leave us to it." Her mom said.

Saya closed the door, and left Redford with her mom.

"I am Yuriko Takagi, one of the heads of this household, you are?"

"Sergeant Redford, US Army, 222nd army battalion."

"Why are you here Sergeant?"

"We're here because our army battalion sent us in to save as much as we can! However..!"

"However what?"

"Our military ain't doing so well, it's just me and my soldiers now, and your daughter, and their companions. I don't even know if the rest of B-Company is out there."

"B-Company?"

"We call it Bad Company, now my squad mates may have done something's that they regret, but I assure you Miss Takagi that these are good men!"

"I admire your bravery Sergeant, coming here, fighting, instead of your home country, but, is everyone here?"

"Not exactly, my squad mate…Private Haggard, he's MIA, along with two other of the survivors."

"I see…will your soldier make it back with them?"

Redford thought back to the time when him and his squad were at the Serdaristan border.

"He'll come around, I guarantee it. He's the one who always has a reason to fight, I'm proud of him." Redford said.

**Meanwhile…**

Haggard, Saeko, who was now wearing a black tank top, and Takashi were at a park, drawing in the zombies with an Argo 8x8 Military proto, which was a vehicle designed for land and water transportation alike, which Haggard had made the idea to hold the accelerator with some tape.

"Alright, I can't shoot 'em, they're gonna be all around us."

Saeko and Takashi looked at Haggard in an odd way.

"What, I ain't infinite ammo, and my launcher is for emergencies only."

"Ok, then we'll do THIS!"

Saeko took charge with her wooden sword, holding absolutely nothing back. Then she stopped when she encountered a couple of zombified kids.

"Come on! Why the hell'd you stoppin' for?" Haggard yelled.

Takashi and Haggard started to run with their shotguns, towards Saeko.

"Saeko, what the hell is going on?!" Takashi asked.

Saeko still stood there frozen, something had suddenly held her back. Takashi went ahead to point his shotgun at the undead kids, and pulled the trigger. Haggard shot down some zombies, then had a grenade thrown, to blow up the rest of the crowd in front of them.

"That never gets OLD!" Haggard cheered.

"We gotta go!" Takashi yelled.

"No shit!" Haggard said.

Takashi grabbed Saeko's hand, and ran, with Haggard up-front. Later, they made their way to this shrine. They were at the front door, about to step into darkness, then Haggard put his arm down to block Saeko's leg from going forward.

"Hold up, hold up." Haggard whispered.

"Trip wire?" Takashi asked.

Haggard took out his knife, and carefully took apart the trip wire.

"How did you see that?" Saeko gasped.

"Spidey senses were tinglin', and that oughta do it."

"Thanks…thanks George." Saeko said.

"Don't mention it, and not to intimidate you or anything, but just call me Haggard. Ok?" Haggard said.

They stepped inside, put down their gear, and lit a candle, but then noticed something gnarly to look at.

"Hey check it out, a Merc." Haggard said.

The mercenary seemed to have hung himself, there was no weapon around, and he had bite marks all over his body. Takashi closed the door, slowly, then Haggard cut down the dead mercenary, and dragged it off the carpet in the center of the room.

"Wow, that's bad." Takashi said.

"So, you wanna know who the legionnaire is? And also, I don't know if you heard but, back on the bridge when we came across with you fellas, I screamed Acta Non Verba?" Haggard

Takashi and Saeko nodded.

"Well, here take a closer look at the red patch on this guy."

Takashi and Saeko bent down to look.

"That's the legionnaires motto, according to my pal, Sweets, it's Latin, it means Action Not Words." Haggard said.

He then took the body and dragged it behind a curtain.

"One of you light another candle why don't you? Oh wait a second…"

Takashi and Saeko noticed a beam of light coming from Haggard.

"I forgot I had this flashlight the whole time, so gimme some time, I gotta search this guy, see if he has anythin' useful!"

Saeko sat in the center with the lit candle illuminating the place, then Takashi went to and scanned the shrine, and found a real katana, which he handed to Saeko, then let her get changed back into her dry uniform. Haggard was just listening to the conversation they were having.

"I'm done."

Haggard was watching through the curtains shadows, Takashi and Saeko sitting around the candle light.

"I've got something for you, it's a porta-potty." Takashi said.

Saeko laughed at Takashi's little gift.

"Well, I'd figured you'd find it kind of useful so…"

"Thank you." Saeko said.

"Hey Haggard, you done yet?" Takashi asked.

"Almost, got it!"

Haggard slipped into one of the pockets of the dead mercenary, and found a gold bar.

"Well slap me hard and call me Eldorado!" Haggard said.

"What?" Saeko and Takashi questioned.

Haggard came to sit down with them, showing them the gold bar.

"This is how the Legionnaire is payed. Me and my squad, and the rest of B-Company sorta took the gold. We almost got away too…from our superiors."

"What would you be doing if you got away?" Takashi asked.

"Probably runnin' down those dead sons of bitches with a truck-a-sorus Rex!"

"Truck-a-wha?" Saeko asked.

"You know, one of those monster trucks! But hey, this ain't too bad, bein' here, exploring a country I'd thought I'd never get the opportunity to visit."

"I'm still kind of feel blessed that you've been dropped off here. We're all so thankful!" Takashi said.

"No, I should be thanking you. I not only get to die the soldier who likes to blow stuff up, but I get to die as a protector, who still loves to blow stuff up!" Haggard said.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to get some more fresh air." He added.

Haggard grabbed his gear, and was about to step outside.

"Actually, could you stay back for a second, I need to tell you and Takashi something." Saeko said.

"Well…ok sure. I don't be too involved, but I was hearin' stuff about havin' a crush, I ain't the one to you know…"

Haggard sat back down, leaving his gear on him. Saeko began to tell a story, about four years ago, that she was attacked on the streets at night, she had a practice sword with her, and almost killed the man who was trying to rape her. She said she enjoyed it, being in control over someone's life.

"That's me! That's who I am! Can't you see? Does anyone like that deserve love?!"

"But, ever since this has happened, I felt that way too!" Takashi said.

"But, you became that way ever since this happened, I was like that before, and I feel it's gotten worse."

Takashi grabbed her hand, and looked straight into her eyes, then kissed her. They broke from the kiss, giving Haggard his opportunity to speak.

"Not to crash the party, but, I've been that way my whole life. Blowin' stuff up, that's my ID, that's me. When I blew my first tank… boy did it feel good! So, in this new world, there's nothin' to be afraid of being like that. We all need to survive, we need to protect each other, no matter what we may have to face."

"Thanks Haggs." Takashi said.

"You're welcome, buddy!" Haggard smiled.

**Next morning…**

They opened up the doors, ready to go to Takagi's house, noticing that zombies were all around.

"We didn't make any noise!" Takashi said.

"Well, it seems we gotta just get through 'em!" Haggard said.

He was about to point his shotgun at the zombies, then noticed Saeko, who was holding her new katana, still feeling some grief about her past.

"Come on! This is what we have to do. Don't hold back." Haggard said.

Saeko still stood there, unsure if she was proud of herself being herself, despite what Haggard told her last night.

"I…I can't do it." Saeko said.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Haggard screamed.

He started to shoot the zombies, then Takashi then grasped Saeko's left breast, in an aggressive way. He tried to encourage her, saying they're not going to die there like that, after coming so far, and that what's important is what she does now.

"I needed that, thank you. Let's go."

Saeko made her stance, and took the sword out of its holster, and cut down the zombies in front of her.

"There we go! Yeehah!" Haggard yelled.

Saeko continued to slice through the zombies, while Haggard was having fun with grenades. After all the zombies were defeated, Haggard put his hand on her shoulder.

"See? What'd I tell ya?" Haggard said.

Saeko looked at him, with great thanks and joy.

"Now, I may have wasted a couple of grenades, but hey, it's good to let off some steam. But don't you worry your pretty little head, I've still got plenty of ammo." Haggard said.

He let go of her shoulder, then Takashi led them to Saya's house, with Takashi and Saeko holding each other's shoulders, with their arms crossing their backs. The first group of people to greet them was, Haggard's Sergeant. Redford walked up to Haggard, staring him in the eye with anger.

"Is this is your idea of fun Haggard?!" Redford asked.

"Well…"

He looked at Takashi and Saeko.

"Yeah."

"May I ask you why?"

"Protecting these two, that's why! I mean, that's worth more than gold, teaching them who they really are and stuff."

"Just shut it Haggard! Give me one good reason, why I should not slap the hell out of you for running off!"

"Well, because you love me Sarge, in a plutionic way. And, I think that I deserve a little praise for being with them!"

"It's true…" Saeko said.

Redford let out a little chuckle, then patted Haggard's shoulder.

"Well, it's good to have you back Haggs. Come on, let's get back inside." Redford said.


	7. Chapter 7: Personal Thoughts

For thanking the Squad of Bad Company for protecting Saya Takagi, and her friends, they were each given an opportunity for a video entry. They were all given functional camcorders for this.

"It's the least we can do in return." Saya's mother told them.

So, they decided, why not?

"WAIT! Wait, WAIT! I thought we did this already!" Haggard said.

"Well, you can do it again! This ain't the Russians we're fighting anymore, this is a new enemy! So, new circumstances calls for new thoughts!" Redford said.

"I highly agree with you Sarge!" Sweetwater said.

"Shut up Sweetwater!" Redford responded.

* * *

**_Name: Haggard, George_**

**_Video Log: 102224_**

**_Rank: Private_**

**_Unit: B-Company_**

**_Date: 9/13_**

Haggard was in a room, recording his thoughts on his little mission in Japan. The room he was in, was a recreation room

"Oh, so I just talk in there? Right."

He sat down on the couch, Alice was in the room as well, along with the dog, Zero.

"Uh, Hi mom. Here I am again, your favorite, whatever I am to you. Comin' to ya live from…

The video cuts out, leaving static on the screen. It shows up again, he's in front of a door, where Takashi and Shizuka were in, he knocks on the door.

"What country am I in again?!"

"MY BOOBS are KILLING ME BECAUSE YOU USE THEM TO BALANCE AN AK47!"

The door opens, he sees Takashi exit, and he hears Rei, still yelling.

"GET OUT!"

The video cuts out again, and he's back in the room he was in originally.

"I think I'm in Asia. Well, I'm doin' fine, I just you know, munchin' on some beef jerky, and trying to savour these moments. This may be the last time I'll be in a house like this, ya know? Last time I was in somethin' like this was Serdaristan! Man, that Serdar fellow was a real weirdo… So ANYWAY! This here is Alice. Say hey!"

"Hello!" Alice waved.

"She was pretty brave, I can give her that! I'm not that rude enough to mention what happened that night, but, all I'm gonna say is that she lost a family member, and now we have taken the responsibility to care for her. And I have to say, that I am proud to be the protector ya know?"

Alice gave a smile to Haggard.

"Other than that, I'm having a good time. Away from my regular duties, and I can blow those un-dead to bits, ya know what I mean? Plus again, bein' the protector ain't so bad. When I was transferred, ya see, I thought I'd just be happy blowin' up Russians! But, I think this is MUCH better! I get to blow up zombies, those god damn Mercs."

Haggard pulled out the gold bar, that he found on the mercenary a day ago.

"This, is probably worth zilch in the Apocalypse! Protecting others. And uh-"

"Are you gonna tell them about Takashi and the rest?" Alice interrupted.

Zero let out a bark.

"Um, yeah sure. So, we got Takashi, he's all full of pep as far as I saw. There's Saeko, S-A-E-K-O, not psycho as in crazy, but, she has a thing with her sword, she's crazy with it! I mean, I sort of convinced her to let it all out, and look what happened, somethin' good came out of it. Everyone else? Saya's alright. MAN! When the Sarge said that her and Sweetwater match, I. WAS. DYIN'. They don't shut up, but, that don't mean I don't like 'em. Ok, I can't stay on one person too long…Kohta! At least he knows about the weapons that we find, I wonder what he would be like in B-Company? Rei? Well…I don't know. She's like everyone else, full of pep, and basically she has the will to keep fighting. But, she may be a little mad right now, of course, she has some right. Last but not least, Shizuka, she's uh…"

Haggard didn't want to say anything inappropriate with Alice around.

"She's kinda nice! At least we don't have to wait around to be pulled of battle to get patched up! So, AHEM! That's it for me, bye guys! Say bye Al!"

"BYE!" Alice waved.

"I love ya!"

* * *

**_Name: Marlowe, Preston_**

**_Video Log: 368922_**

**_Rank: Private_**

**_Unit: B-Company_**

**_Date: 9/13_**

Preston was outside, helping carrying in some food supplies with other volunteer workers, at the same time, this is what he wanted to record. The camera shows him standing, around these men, carrying out boxes from supply trucks.

"Hey bro! It's me Preston! And um, well, where am I? Well-"

"Preston, can you give us a hand!" One guy called out.

"Hold on."

Preston put his hand to the viewing lens, and covered it. The camera was later turned back on, showing Preston helping out carrying a box into the house. One of the volunteers was filming him.

"So, right now, I'm trying to help out as much as I can, ya know, just…I can't really say I'm doing my duty for the army anymore, but, for a good cause, and we're trying to keep that maintained. And-"

"You guys need help?"

Preston noticed Takashi at the base of some stairs, in the room.

"No Takashi, we're fine. But thanks anyway, you guys did great out there." Preston said.

"Go relax pretty boy! Leave this for the big boys! Alright?" One of the guys said.

The video cut out, then it showed Preston and the man, lifting up the box onto a shelf, in a storage unit.

"There, thanks! For someone from a uh…army unit called Bad Company, you ain't so bad!" The man said.

"No problem!" Preston said.

"You wanna, finish up your recording, we could use more help."

"Ok, hand me the camera."

The men exited the room, and Preston pointed it to his face.

"So, um, I'm just gonna see how we're getting out of this one. I'm not taking on the zombie army, or the Legionnaire on my own! Not gonna play the hero this time! I did it in Russia, but here, I don't know. Maybe fate will be on my side again, maybe it won't. Alright, I gotta go, take care everybody! Preston Marlowe out, goodbye."

Preston finishes the video vlog, with him waving at the camera.

* * *

**_Name: Sweetwater, Terrence_**

**_Video Log: 549032_**

**_Rank: Private_**

**_Unit: B-Company_**

**_Date: 9/13_**

Sweetwater was in the garage, with the Hum-V that was retrieved and put there. Kohta was in the room, taking a look at his weapons, and Saya, had just finished talking about enjoying the moments in her house while it lasts.

"So um..I didn't think a virus would get me this far! Which virus? I don't even know anymore! There was that virus on the internet, then there's this virus that's-!"

The video cuts out, in a static screen, then it turns back on again.

"So, I'm here with Kohta, he's taking a look at some of his weapons, I help him a little bit."

"Nah, I'm the one who's doin' it! Well, yeah, he is helping me out, a little." Kohta said.

"Oh, whatever! Like I said before, you need to enjoy this while it lasts!" Saya said.

"Very true! Maybe, I should have gotten that college degree… That's not important, what's important is, that I'm with someone, other than ya know, Marlowe, Sarge, Haggard…Yeah, I can trust Haggard! He's a bit of a nut, I can admit, but he did a good job, bringing Takashi and Saeko back."

"Terrence?" Saya asked.

"Yeah, is there something on your mind?" Sweetwater responded.

"Well…I don't know, I'm not in a good mood right now…never mind. But I'd like to-"

The video cut out Saya's question, then it comes on again, with some laughter on screen.

"Fuel in the cooling unit?" Saya asked, slightly chuckling.

"I know! It wasn't funny at the time, but when we got out of there, boy, it sure was a funny story to tell!" Sweetwater said.

Kohta kind of laughed as well, and was still focusing on his weapons. When he cocked the Itacha shotgun, another man came in the room.

"That's a real gun, isn't it! A kid like you shouldn't be playing like that!"

He looked at Sweetwater.

"And you! Why would allow this?!"

"No, THIS, is a gun." Sweetwater said picking up his M249. "No, seriously, if this world's going down, we gotta know how to use these things eventually, right?"

"But, I've heard of you four soldiers. You're from Bad Company aren't you? Why would I listen to a bunch of crimin-"

"Mr. Matto, is that all you have to say?" Saya interrupted.

"Oh, lady Saya. I was just coming here, to inform you on the tune up on the car. The Hum-V?"

"Thank you, that'll be all." Saya said.

Matto walked out of the room.

"Why would you let him talk to you like that?" Saya asked Kohta.

"Well, he's an adult…" Kohta responded.

"So, what, who said I don't have any say in this?" Sweetwater asked.

"I'm going to be completely honest. I like you and your Squad Sweets, but, when everyone here's the name, Bad Company, they're gonna question it, right?"

"I know, not all of us are that bad, right?" Sweetwater asked.

"I guess not..." Saya said.

"The only ones who should be worried are those zombies!" Kohta said.

"Let's not forgot we've got Mercs on our tail as well." Sweetwater reminded

He turned back to the camera, and grabbed it, facing him upwards.

"So, I think I've just covered about everything, Private Sweets out."

* * *

**_Name: Redford, Samuel_**

**_Video Log: 904475_**

**_Rank: Sergeant_**

**_Unit: B-Company_**

**_Date: 9/13_**

Sergeant Redford, was with Takashi's group, in the room where Rei was recovering. He was sitting near the window ceil.

"So, Sergeant, what do you need to say?" Takashi asked.

"Hm…I said this before, I'll say it again. I'm a soldier, not a damn movie star. I don't have nothin' to talk about. I follow orders, and I get things done. And, all I know is, in war, it's not about who you're fighting, it's who you're with that counts."

"What are we talking about again?" Shizuka asked peeling a banana.

"Whether if we choose to move forward as a group or not." Saya said.

"Well, since the group is more bigger now, we have to think more democratically." Saeko said.

"You're damn right. I mean, when I started in Bad Company, I wanted to get my term cut short, not my life. Some of the guys were pretty bad. You know those two, Haggard, Sweetwater, they'd probably kill each other, before they get shot up, or eaten. However, there are some things you need to keep in mind."

"And that would be?" Rei asked.

"I didn't choose any of this. See Preston? I didn't choose him when he was placed in B-Company! And when I came to Japan for my last mission, I didn't choose you group of high schoolers! I didn't choose to end up in a house like this! In fact, don't get me wrong, this is a nice house, and you got some relatives who know what they are doing, but I'd rather be in a cottage, near a lake, just fishing ya know?"

Saya was listening, but she still had something to get off her chest about her family. She started to get emotional and ranted about her mother, and her life in the Takagi family.

The camera cut out, then it showed Takashi, holding up Saya by her shirt, her squealing with sadness.

"WE ALL FEEL THE SAME WAY! At least your parents are safe! QUIT WHINING!" Takashi said.

Saya then came to realize he was right.

"Ok, you can put me down now. I want…want to hear the rest of Redford's statement." She said.

"But, we've learned to work as a team, and there are two common enemies that we face. I want you to know that, you keep moving forward, no matter what we face. If we choose to separate, at least that we died knowing we fought for purpose. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Everyone in the room agreed with Redford, they gave a little nod.

"That's why I became a soldier, to complete this purpose. But, other than that, I an't got nothin' to say!"


End file.
